


couch horror story

by darladots



Category: Original Work
Genre: (don't worry it's gender neutral), Light-Hearted, OC, Original Character(s), Other, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:07:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24964234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darladots/pseuds/darladots
Summary: another prompt drabble, this time it was simply 'new gf, couch filling ass'as usual, no explicit things, just a story about you and your gf who just so happens to have a gigantic ass





	couch horror story

“So, uhh… this is your apartment? It looks… cozy!!” Some might take that as a stealth insult, but there wasn’t a cruel bone in Mel’s body. You might have only known her for two weeks, but, based off of two dates and hours of late-night lovey-dovey texting, you knew she was as sweet as honey. Yeah, your apartment was just a bitty two-bedroom affair, but it truly was cozy, damn it!

Of course, though, Mel frowned slightly as she gazed towards the narrow doorway in, as the two of you stood outside the building. You knew precisely why, too, since it was the same look she gave every doorway. After all, anything short of a double door always proved tricky for her to slide through.

Mel was an adorable woman, with cute chubby cheeks and soft, tawny skin, but the most noticeable thing about her was her massive, _massive_ ass. You’d call her pear-shaped, with a more subdued (but still soft) upper body, but you almost felt like it wasn’t descriptive enough. She was more ass than person, with a great round curve dominating her lower half. Forget a shelf booty, she was a whole-ass table. Somehow, she had stuffed all of this into suitably-huge black jeans, which you _knew_ had to be custom-made. If she took those off, you swore you could’ve made a tent out of them.

And, naturally, doorways were her sworn enemy. Well, you figured, you’d have to squeeze in there somehow, so, as you took the lead, the door opened and you attempted to hold the actual door back as she sized up the situation. “Uh… hm. I can… maybe just…” 

As she turned and pivoted in place, eying the doorway, she stuck her tongue out while deep in thought. God, she was so cute. However, now was not the time to ruminate on that, because it was time. She was going to attempt to squeeze in, emphasis on attempt. As you backed up, making space for her, you tried to stay optimistic. After all, it’d suck if your new gf couldn’t physically enter your apartment!

Mel entered sideways, carefully attempting to squeeze her massive cheeks through the doorway. For a second, things looked good, as the edge of her thighs started passing through… but that elation faded quickly, as the doorway let out a creak, and Mel stopped dead in her tracks.

“Uh oh.” Aww crap. You leaned back against the wall, attempting to peer over her fat ass. While she was definitely pushing up against the edge of the door, it didn’t look like she was too stuck. Tentatively, you waved towards you, attempting to get her to continue moving. As she nodded, the doorway continued to creak, sounding more and more stressed out as she attempted to squeeze by. It appeared, if only for a second, like she might truly be stuck, but… then, magic happened.

A much louder creak erupted from the doorway, before Mel popped loose, sending her into your somewhat-more spacious hallway, but there was something that was still loosely in her way: you, who was leaning against the wall. As she lurched forward, the tight end of her overtaxed jeans scooted by your waist, pressing you against the wall. For a moment, a brief, blissful moment, you were wedged between the hallway wall and Mel’s giant behind. Unfortunately, this moment would pass far too soon, as she noticed you were behind her and scooted off of you with an, “Oh no!!! Are you okay? Oh, geez, I didn’t mean to crush you with my _huge_ ass!” 

You were dizzy, for the right reasons, but you were kept on your feet as Mel turned and propped you up. Rather than let her worry, though, you reassured her that, god damn, you were more than fine. Of course, she seemed unsure, but your assertions kept her from worrying.

From the entrance, it was a short walk to the living room, where Mel gleefully made her way towards the couch. “Oh man, all these door shenanigans… it’s hard work! Why do they gotta make doors so skinny, seriously?” Although you had made your way into the kitchen, the desperate creak you heard next told you that Mel had plopped that bouncy booty down onto your poor thrift store couch. 

Its whines could be heard continuing even as you rounded back into the living room, two drinks in hand. Once you saw Mel, though, it was definitely clear why the couch sounded like a dying animal: there was no room for you on there. From arm to arm, Mel, or, rather, her ass took up every square inch of seat on the couch. As you stared, bewildered, a crackling sound could be heard from under Mel’s behind. She rubbed the side of her face, chuckling somewhat nervously, as a slight flush overtook her cheeks. 

“Uh… s-sorry. I can, uh… I can, like, scoot over or something and make some room, I p-promise!” 

Somehow, you doubted that. However, that did not bother you.


End file.
